English-Interlingua Dictionary i
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- I (io) pron jo * (io) pron pers ego * (io) pron pers yo: * (io) pron pers yo: yo] * (letter ~) n littera i * ~ pron ego * ~ pron io * ~ pron pers io * ~ pron yo iamb Pros n iambo iambic (verse composed of iambic feet) n iambico * Pros adj iambic iatro- (physician) occurring in compounds] n iatro- Iberia n Iberia Iberian n ibero * ~ , Iberic adj iber Iberic, Iberian adj iberic ibidem adv ibidem * adv ibidem (-bì-) Icarian adj icarie Icarus Mythol n Icaro * Mythol n Icaro (ì-) ice (cake) v glaciar * (food) n gelato * (frozen water) n glacie * (ice cream, sherbet) n gelato * n glacie * v gelar * ~ , glaciate, freeze v glaciar ice-age n Etate Glacial ice-ax (-axe) n hacha pro glacie iceberg n iceberg * n iceberg A] iceberg-lettuce n lettuca * ~ -lettuce n lettuca (iceberg) iceblink n claritate in le horizonte producite in le glacie per le lumine del sol iceboat n barca pro glacie icebound adj ligate per le glacie ice-box n cassa pro glacie * ~ , icehouse n glaciera ice-breaker n fracturator de glacie * n rumpeglacie ice-bucket n situla de glacie ice-cream n gelato ice-cream-cone n cono de gelato * ~ -cream-cone n cornetto ice-cube n cubetto de glacie ice-hockey n hockey super glacie icehouse, icebox n glaciera Ice-land Geog n Island * n Islanda icelander n islandese Icelandic (language) adj islandese * adj islandese * adj islandic * adj islandic * ~ islandese adj islandese * n islandese ice-rink n pista de patinage ichthy-, ichthyo- (fish) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n ichthy- ichthyic Zool adj ichthyic ichthyocol, fish-glue n ichthyocolla ichthyol Pharm n ichthyol ichthyolite Paleontol n ichthyolitho * Paleontol n ichthyolitho (ò) ichthyological adj ichthyologic ichthyologist n ichthyologista * n ichthyologo * n ichthyologo (-òlogo) ichthyology n ichthyologia * n ichthyologia (-ìa) ichthyophagist n ichthyophago * n ichthyophago (-òfago) ichthyophagous, fish-eating adj ichthyophage * ~ , fish-eating adj ichthyophage (-òfage) ichthyophagy n ichthyophagia * n ichthyophagia (-ìa) ichthyosaur, ichthyosaurus Paleontol n ichthyosauro icicle n stalactite de glacie icing n glacie de sucro icon n icone iconic adj iconic iconoclast n iconoclasta iconoclastic adj iconoclastic iconographer n iconographo * n iconographo (-nò-) iconographic adj iconographic iconography n iconographia * n iconographia (-ìa) iconolater n iconolatra * n iconolatra (-nò-) iconologist n iconologo * n iconologo (-nò-) iconology n iconologia * n iconologia (-ìa) iconostasis n iconostase * n iconostase (-nò-) icy adj gelate * adj glacial idea (thought, concept) n idea * n idea * n idea (-éa) ideal (perfect model) n ideal * (preferred) adj ideal * adj ideal * n ideal idealism n idealismo idealist n idealista * ~ , idealistic adj idealista idealistic adj idealista * ~ , idealist adj idealista ideality n idealitate idealization n idealisation idealize v idealisar idealizer n idealisator ideally adv idealmente ideate, conceive v idear ideation n ideation idem pron idem * ~ pron idem (ì-) identical adj identic identically adv identicamente identical-twins n geminos monozygotic identifiable adj identificabile identification (submission of credentials) n legitimation * n identification identify (1. to make identical, to treat as identical; 2. to establish the identity of) v identificar * v identificar identity n identitate identity-card n carta de identitate ideogram n ideogramma ideographic adj ideographic ideography n ideographia * n ideographia (-ìa) ideologic, ideological adj ideologic ideological, ideologic adj ideologic ideologist n ideologo * n ideologo (-òlogo) ideology (1. science of ideas; 2. as in Fascist ideology) n ideologia (-ìa) * (1. science of ideas; 2. as in Fascist ideology) n ideologia * n ideologia idio- (own, peculiar) occurring in compounds] adj idi- idiocy n idiotia * n idiotia (-ìa) * n idiotismo idiom (language peculiar to a people, region) n idioma * (language peculiar to a people, region) n idioma -ma/-mat-] * n idioma * ~ Neutral Interling n idiom neutral * ~ Neutral Interling n idiom neutral N] * ~ , idiomatic expression n idiotismo idiomatic adj idiomatic * ~ expression, idiom n idiotismo idiosyncrasy n idiosyncrasia * n idiosyncrasia (-ìa) idiosyncratic adj idiosyncrasic idiot n idiota idiotic adj idiotic Idist Interling n idista idle (lazy) adj pigre * (not working) adj disoccupate * (shiftless) adj otiose * (useless) adj inutile * (useless) adj van * v otiar * ~ , otiose (1. not occupied; 2. useless futile) adj otiose * ~ , unoccupied adj disoccupate idleness (lack of work) n disoccupation * (laziness) n otiositate * (laziness) n pigritia * (state of being idle or unoccupied) n otiositate * n disoccupation idler n pigro idly (aimlessly) adv sin proposito * adv disoccupatemente * adv otiosemente * adv pigremente Ido Interling n ido * Interling n ido Ido] * n IAL] idol n idolo * n idolo (ì-) idolater n idolatra * n idolatra (-dò-) idolatrous, idolatric adj idolatric idolatry n idolatria * n idolatria (-ìa) idolize (make an idol of) v idolatrar * (make an idol of) v idolisar * v idolisar idyll n idyllio idyllic adj idyllic if anything conj si solmente * ~ conj si if-not conj si non if-then phr si - alora igneous (1. fiery; 2. Geol]) adj ignee ignite v accender (se), inflammar (se) * v accender, inflammar * v ignir * v inflammar (se), accender (se) * v inflammar, accender ignition n ignition * ~ , combustion (state of) n ignition ignivomous, vomiting fire adj ignivome * ~ , vomiting fire adj ignivome (-ì-) ignoble (1. of low birth or position; 2. mean, base) adj ignobile ignoblenes n ignobilitate ignominious adj ignominiose ignominy n ignominia ignorable adj ignorabile ignoramus n ignorante ignorance (lack of knowledge, information) n inscientia * n ignorantia * ~ , stupidity, foolishness n nescietate ignorant (knowing nothing) adj ignorante * adj ignorante * ~ , stupid adj nescie ignorantism n ignorantismo ignore v finger non vider * v ignorar * v non prestar attention a iliumine, illuminate (1. to light up; 2. to adorn with decorative letters and miniatures; 3. to enlighten) v illuminar ill adj mal * adj malade * adj male * n mal * n malo * ~ tempered adj de mal humor * ~ , sick adj malade ill-behaved adj mal comportate ill-bred adj mal educate illegal adj illegal * ~ confinement or restraint n sequestration illegality n illegalitate illegally adv illegalmente illegibility n illegibilitate illegible adj illegibile illegitimacy n illegitimitate illegitimate adj illegitime * adj illegitime (-gì-) illiberal (1. not liberal, narrow-minded; 2. not generous, stingy) adj illiberal illiberality n illiberalitate illicit adj illicite * adj illicite (-lì-) illimitable adj illimitabile illiteracy n analphabetismo illiterate (1. unlettered; 2. unable to read or write) adj iliterate, illitterate * (1. unlettered; 2. unable to read or write) adj illitterate, iliterate * adj analphabete * adj analphabetic * adj illitterate * n analphabeto illness adv mal * n maladia * ~ , discase n morbo * ~ , sickness n maladia(-ìa) illogical adj illogic illogically adv illogicamente ill-sounding adj malsonante ill-treat v maltractar ill-treatment n maltracto illuminable adj illuminabile illuminate v illuminar * ~ , enlightened adj illuminate * ~ , enlightened adj illuminate (pp of illuminar) * ~ , iliumine (1. to light up; 2. to adorn with decorative letters and miniatures; 3. to enlighten) v illuminar * ~ , illustrate (with scenes from history or legend) v historiar illuminating, illuminant adj illuminante * ~ , illuminative adj illuminative illumination (1. action of illuminating or lighting up; 2 . illumination of a manuscript; 3. enlightenment) n illumination * n illumination illuminato (one of the illuminati) n illuminato illuminator n illuminator illuminism n illuminismo illuminist n illuminista illusion n illusion * ~ , conjuring trick n prestigio illusionism n illusionismo illusionist (1. adherent of illusionism; 2. prestidigitator, conjurer) n illusionista illusive, illusory adj illusori illusory, illusive adj illusori * ~ , prestigious adj prestigiose illustrate (1. to elucidate; 2. to provide with illustrations) v illustrar * v illustrar * ~ , illuminate (with scenes from history or legend) v historiar * ~ , make illustrious v illustrar illustration (1. elucidation; 2. drawing, or picture used to illustrate) n illustration * (state of being illustrious) n illustration * n illustration illustrative adj illustrative illustrator n illustrator illustrious adj illustre * ~ , distinguished adj insigne ill-will n malevolentia Illyria n Illyria Illyrian n illyrio * ~ , Illyric adj illyrie Illyric, Illyrian adj illyric image n imagine imagery n lingua figurate * n metaphoras imaginable adj imaginabile imaginary adj imaginari imagination (1. act of imagining or picturing in the mind; 2. power ol imagination) n imagination * n imagination imaginative adj imaginative imagine (picture) v imaginar * (suppose) v supponer * v imaginar * ~ , suppose, think v putar imbalance n disequilibrio imbecile adj imbecille * ~ adj/n imbecille * n imbecille imbecility n imbecillitate imbibe, absorb v imbiber imbroglio (intricate and complicated situation) n imbroglio * (intricate and complicated situation) n imbroglio I] imbue v imbuer * ~ , inspire v imbiber imburse, take in v imbursar imitable adj imitabile imitate v imitar imitation (as in imitation lace) adj imitate * (as in imitation lace) adj imitate (pp of imitar) * adj artificial * adj de imitation * ~ gold, similor n similauro * n imitation imitative adj imitative * ~ , mimetic, mimic adj mimetic imitator n imitator * ~ , mimic n mimologo * ~ , mimic n mimologo (-mò-) immaculate adj immaculate immanence n immanentia immanent adj immanente immaterial (not material) adj immaterial * adj immaterial immateriality n immaterialitate immature adj immatur immeasurability, immensurability n immensurabilitate * ~ , immensurability n immesurabilitate immeasurable, immensurable adj immensurabile * ~ , immensurable adj immesurabile immediate adj immediate immediately adv immediatemente * ~ after, just after, forthwith adv subinde * ~ conj al instante quando immedicable adj immedicabile immemorial adj immemorabile * adj immemorial immense adj immense immensely adv enormemente * adv immensemente * adv multissimo immensity n immensitate immensurability, immeasurability n immensurabilitate * ~ , immeasurability n immesurabilitate immensurable, immeasurable adj immensurabile * ~ , immeasurable adj immesurabile immerge, immerse (dip, plunge) v immerger * ~ , immerse (dip, plunge) v immerger -merg-/-mers-] immerse v immerger * ~ , immerge (dip, plunge) v immerger * ~ , immerge (dip, plunge) v immerger -merg-/-mers-] immersion (1. dipping, plunging; 2. Astron]) n immersion * n immersion immigrant adj/n immigrante * n immigrante * n immigrato immigrate v immigrar immigration (act of immigrating) n immigration * n immigration imminence n imminentia imminent adj imminente * adj inminente immix, commingle, mix up v immiscer * ~ , commingle, mix up v immiscer -mise-/-mixt-] immixture n immixtion immobile adj immobile * ~ , immovable (1. incapable of movement; 2. not moving, motionless) adj immobile immobility n immobilitate immobilization n immobilisation immobilize v immobilisar immoderate adj immoderate immoderateness n immoderatessa immoderation n immoderation immodest (1. presumptuous, forward; 2. indecent, improper) adj immodeste * ~ , improper adj dishoneste * ~ , lewd adj impudic immodesty (1. presumptuousness, forwardness; 2. indelicacy, unchastity) n immodestia immolate v immolar immolation n immolation immolator n immolator immoral adj immoral immoralism n immoralismo immoralist n immoralista immorality n immoralitate immorally adv immoralmente immortal adj immortal immortality n immortalitate immortalize v immortalisar immortification n immortification immovable adj fixe, immobile * adj immobile, fixe * ~ , immobile (1. incapable of movement; 2. not moving, motionless) adj immobile immune adj immun immunity (1. exemption; 2. resistance to disease, poison) n immunitate immunization n immunisation immunize v immunisar immutability n immutabilitate immutable adj immutabile imp n diaboletto impact n choc * n Fig] * n impacto impaction n impaction impair (cause to deteriorate) v deteriorar * v debilitar * v deteriorar impale (pierce with a pointed stake) v impalar impalement n impalamento impalpability n impalpabilitate impalpable adj impalpabile impanation Eccl n impanation impane Eccl v impanar imparisyllabic adj imparisyllabe * adj imparisyllabe (-sì-) * n imparisyllabo * n imparisyllabo (-sì-) imparity, inequality n imparitate impart v communicar * v impartir * ~ , bestow v impartir * ~ , communicate (direction, motion) v imprimer * ~ , communicate (direction, motion) v imprimer -prim-/-press-] imparter n impartitor impartial adj impartial impartiality n impartialitate impartially adv impartialmente impassable adj impassibile * ~ , impervious adj impervie impasse (1. dead end; 2. deadlock) n impasse * (1. dead end; 2. deadlock) n impasse F] impassibility, impassivity n impassibilitate impassible, impassive adj impassibile impassion v passionar impassioned, passionate adj passional impassive adj impassibile impaste Art v impastar impasto Art n impastamento impatience n impatientia impatient adj impatiente impeach (accuse) v accusar * (censure) v censurar * (charge) v incriminar impeachment (accusation) n accusation * (charge) n incrimination impeccabile (1. not liable to sin; 2. faultless) adj impeccabile impeccability n impeccabilitate impeccable adj impeccabile impecunious adj impecuniose impede v impedir * ~ , hinder v impedir impediment n impedimento * n obstaculo * ~ , hindrance n impedimento impeding (act of) n impedimento * ~ , impeditive adj impeditive impeditive, impeding adj impeditive impel v impeller * v impeller -pell-/-puls-] * v pulsar impellent adj impellente * adj impellente (ppr of impeller) impeller n impulsor impending adj imminente impenetrability n impenetrabilitate impenetrable adj impenetrabile impenitence n impenitentia impenitent, unrepentant adj impenitente imperative (1. implying or expressing a command) adj imperative * (1. Philos]; 2. Gram]) n imperativo * adj imperative * adj urgente * n imperativo imperceptibility n imperceptibilitate imperceptible adj imperceptibile imperfect (1. not perfect; 2. Gram]) adj imperfecte * Gram n imperfecto * adj imperfecte * adj incomplete * n imperfecto imperfectibility n imperfectibilitate imperfectible adj imperfectibile imperfection n imperfection imperforable (that cannot be perforated) adj imperforabile imperforate, imperforated adj imperforate imperforation n imperforation imperial (1. pertaining to an empire or an emperor; 2 . of special excellence) = adj imperial * adj imperial imperialism n imperialismo imperialist n imperialista imperil v impericular imperious (1. domineering; 2. imperative) adj imperiose imperishable adj imperibile impermeability n impermeabilitate impermeable adj impermeabile impermutability n impermutabilitate impermutable adj impermutabile impersonal adj impersonal impersonally adv impersonalmente impersonate v personificar impertinence (1. irrelevance; 2. impudence) n impertinentia impertinent (1. irrelevant; 2. impudent) adj impertinente * adj impertinente imperturbability n imperturbabilitate imperturbable adj imperturbabile impervious, impassable adj impervie impetrate (obtain by request or entreaty) v impetrar impetration n impetration impetrative adj impetrative impetuosity n impetuositate * ~ , ardor n fuga impetuous adj impetuose * ~ , vehement adj vehemente impetus (of a moving body) n impeto * (of a moving body) n impeto (ìm-) * n impeto impiety n impietate impious adj impie implacability n implacabilitate implacable adj implacabile implant n implantation * v implantar implantation n implantation implement n utensile * v actuar * v executar impletion n impletion implicate (involve) v implicar * v implicar implication (condition of being implicated) n implication implicative adj implicative implicit adj implicite * adj implicite (-lì-) implode v imploder imploration, entreaty n imploration implore v implorar * ~ , beseech v implorar implorer n implorator impluvium Antiq n impluvio imply (involve) v implicar * (suggest) v suggerer impolite adj impolite * ~ , rude adj impolite impoliteness n impolitessa impolitic adj impolitic imponderability n imponderabilitate imponderable imponderabile adj imponderabile import n importation * v importar importable adj importabile importance n importantia important adj importante * adj importante (ppr of importar) importation, import n importation importer n importator importune v importunar * ~ , importunate adj importun importunity n importunitate impose (practice tricks or deception) v imponer * (practice tricks or deception) v imponer -pon-/-posit-/-post-] * v imponer imposed adj imponite * adj imposte impose-on v abusar de imposing adj imponente * adj impressionante * ~ , grand adj grandiose * ~ , impressive adj imponente (pres part of imponer) imposition (1. as in imposition of a law, tax, fine; 2. tax, fine imposed or levied) n imposition impossibility n impossibilitate impossible adj impossibile impost Arch n imposta * ~ , tax, duty n imposto impostor n impostor * ~ , swindler, cheat n impostor imposture n impostura impotence n impotentia impotent adj impotente impound (sequester) v sequestrar * v confiscar impoverish v depauperar * v impovrir impoverishment n depauperation * n impovrimento impracticability n impracticabilitate impracticable adj impracticabile * ~ , inexecutable adj inexcutabile imprecate v imprecar imprecation n imprecation imprecator n imprecator imprecatory adj imprecatori impregnability n imprendibilitate impregnable adj imprendibile * ~ , unassailable adj inexpugnabile impregnate (1. to fecundate, make pregnant; 2. to permeate, imbue) v impregnar * v imbiber * v impregnar * ~ , make pregnant v pregnar impregnation (1. fecundation; 2. action of permeating or imbuing) n impregnation impresario n impresario * n impresario I] * v impresario imprescriptibility n imprescriptibilitate imprescriptible (not subject to prescription) adj imprescriptibile impress (1. to make marks on by pressing or stamping; 2. to affect, move) v impressionar * v impressionar * ~ , imprint v imprimer * ~ , imprint v imprimer -prim-/-press-] impressed, affected (deeply) adj penetrate * ~ , affected (deeply) adj penetrate (pp of penetrar) impressing, imprinting, stamping n stampage * ~ , imprinting, stamping n stampage (-aje) impression (1. impression produced in a substance; 2. impression made on a person; 3. Print]) n impression * n impression impressionability n affectibilitate * n impressionabilitate impressionable adj affectabile * adj affectibile * adj impressionabile impressionism n impressionismo impressionist n impressionista impressive adj impressive * ~ , fascinating adj prestigiose * ~ , imposing adj imponente (pres part of imponer) imprimatur n imprimatur imprint n impression * v imprimer * ~ , impress v imprimer * ~ , impress v imprimer -prim-/-press-] imprinting, stamping, impressing n stampage * ~ , stamping, impressing n stampage (-aje) imprison (put in prison) v imprisionar * v imprisionar imprisonment n imprisionamento * ~ , confinement, detention n detenimento * ~ , confinement, detention n detention improbability n improbabilitate * ~ , lack of verisimilitude n inverosimilantia improbable adj improbabile * ~ , unlikely adj inverisimile * ~ , unlikely adj inverosimilante improbity, dishonesty n improbitate impromptu adj improvisate * adv sin preparation * n impromptu * n impromptu F] * n improvisation improper (1. incorrect, wrong; 2. unsuitable; 3. unseemly) adj improprie * (indecent) adj inconveniente * (wrong) adj erronee * ~ , immodest adj dishoneste * ~ , not decent adj inconveniente impropriety (improper use of a word, expression) n improprietate * (incorrectness of behavior) n inconvenientia * ~ , indecency n dishonestate * ~ , indecency n dishonestitate improve (make better) v abonar * v meliorar (se * ~ , ameliorate v meliorar * ~ , refine v affinar improvement n melioration, perfectionamento * n perfectionamento, melioration * ~ , amelioration n melioration improver, ameliorator n meliorator improvidence n imprevidentia improvident adj imprevidente improving, refining (act of) n affinamento improvisation n improvisation improvise v improvisar improviser n improvisator imprudence n imprudentia imprudent adj imprudente impudence n impudentia impudent adj impudente impugn v impugnar impugning (action of) n impugnation impulse (1. impulsion, act of impelling; 2. as in to act on impulse) n impulso * n impulsion * n impulso * n stimulo impulsion (1. act of impelling; 2. impulse) n impulsion impulsive (1. impelling; 2. actuated by impulse) adj impulsive * adj impulsive impulsiveness n impulsivitate impunity n impunitate impure adj impur impureness n impuressa impurity Theol n immunditia * n impuritate imputability n imputabilitate imputable n imputabile imputation n imputation impute v imputar imputrescibility n imputrescibilitate imputrescible adj imputrescibile in (at home) adv a casa * (on the inside) adv intro * (place) prep a * (place) prep in * (the - party) adj in fortia * (time) prep a * (time) prep in * ~ a gaseous state, gasiform adj gasiforme * ~ addition to adv preter * ~ addition to adv preter (pré-) * ~ addition to, besides adv extra * ~ addition, extra, besides adv extra * ~ bad repute adj malfamate * ~ despair adj desperate * ~ different places, passim, here and there, scattered, at random adv passim * ~ different places, passim, here and there, scattered, at random adv passim (pàs-) * ~ equilibrium, balanced adj equilibre * ~ form of a dialogue, dialogic adj dialogic * ~ love, enamored adj inamorate * ~ love, enamored adj inamorate (pp of inamorar) * ~ no way, not at all adv nullemente * ~ one's cups, drunk adj avinate * ~ one's presence, openly, publicly adv coram * ~ one's presence, openly, publicly adv coram (cò-) * ~ order that, to the end that, just as, as, how adv ut * ~ other respects, otherwise adv cetero * ~ other respects, otherwise adv cetero (cé-) * ~ respect to prep erga * ~ spite of (malgrado) prep malgre * ~ spite of (malgrado) prep malgre (-gré) * ~ spite of adv malgrado * ~ spite of, despite prep nonobstante * ~ step (walking ~) adv ambular al passo * ~ step (walking ~) adv promenar al passo * ~ succession, successively adv successivemente * ~ suspense, in suspension adj suspense * ~ that place, there adv illic * ~ that very place, in the same place adv ibidem * ~ that very place, in the same place adv ibidem (-bì-) * ~ the capacity of, as adv qua * ~ the first place, first of all, first adv primarimente * ~ the manner that, as (como) adv quomodo * ~ the manner that, as (como) adv quomodo (quò-) * ~ the presence of prep coram * ~ the presence of prep coram (cò-) * ~ the same place, in that very place adv ibidem * ~ the same place, in that very place adv ibidem (-bì-) * v ain adv frustra * v iew of, considering prep viste * ~ what manner, how adv quomodo * ~ what manner, how adv quomodo (quò-) * ~ what manner, how, as, than adv/conj quam * ~ writing, written adj scripte * ~ , into prep in * ~ , inwardly, internally, on the inside adv intro inability n incapacitate inaccessibility n inaccessibilitate inaccessible adj inaccessibile inaccuracy n inexactitude * ~ , inexactitude n inexactitude inaccurate adj incorrecte * adj inexacte * ~ , inexact adj inexacte inaction n inaction inactive adj inactive inactivity n inactivitate in-addition adj extra inadeptable adj inadeptabile inadequate adj inadequate * adj insufficiente inadmissibility n inadmissibilitate inadmissible adj inadmissibile inadvertence n inadvertentia inadvertent adj inadvertente inadvisable adj imprudente inalienability n inalienabilitate inalienable adj inalienabile * adj incapabile de esser estraniate inalterability n inalterabilitate inane (empty) adj vacue * (silly) adj insensate * (silly) adj stupide inanimate adj inanimate in-another-way adv alias in-any-case conj de omne latere inappeasable, unappeasable adj inappaciabile inappetence, inappetency, lack of appetite n inappetentia inappetency, lack of appetite, inappetence n inappetentia inappetent, without desire adj inappetente inapplicability n inapplicabilitate inapplicable adj inapplicabile inapplication, want of assiduity n inapplication inappreciable adj inappreciabile inapt adj inapte * ~ , inept adj inepte inaptitude n inaptitude * n ineptitude inarticulate (1. not jointed; 2. indistinctly uttered) adj inarticulate * adj inarticulate in-as-much (- as) conj in tanto que * ~ -as-much conj in tanto inattention n inattention inattentive adj inattente inaudible adj inaudibile inaugural adj inaugural inaugurate v inaugurar inauguration n inauguration inaugurator n inaugurator inauthentic, unauthentic adj inauthentic inauthenticity, unauthenticity n inauthenticitate in-a-way (in a certain sense, almost) adv quasi inborn adj innate * ~ quality, nature (of a person or thing) n physis * ~ quality, nature (of a person or thing) n physis (fì-) * ~ skill, talent, genius n ingenio * ~ , natural, connatural adj connatural inbred adj innate * adj interpropagate inbreed v interpropagar inbreeding n interpropagation * n reproduction inter familiares incalculable adj incalculabile incandesce (cause to become incandescent) v incandescer incandescence n incandescentia incandescent adj incandescente * adj incandescente (ppr of incandescer) incantation n incantation incapability n incapabilitate incapable adj incapabile * adj incapace * ~ , incompetent adj insufficiente incapacity n incapacitate * ~ , incompetence n insufficientia incarcerate v carcerar * v incarcerar incarceration n carceration * n incarceration in-care-of prep a presso de incarnadine, flesh-pink, rosy adj incarnatin incarnate (embody) v incarnar incarnation n incarnation incautious adj incaute incendiarism n incendiarismo incendiary adj incendiari * n incendiario incense (annoy) v irritar * ~ boat n navetta * n incenso incentive n incentivo * ~ , inciting adj incentive incept, begin v inceptar inception n inception inceptive (1. beginning; 2. Gram]) adj inceptive incessant adj incessante * ~ , ceaseless adj incessante incest n incesto incestuous adj incestuose inch Meas n pollice * Meas n pollice (pòl-) * n uncia inch-by-inch adv pauc a pauc incidence (as in angle of incidence) n incidentia incident (as in incident ray) adj incidente * n episodio * n evenimento * n incidente incidental (fortuitous) adj incidental * (fortuitous) adj incidente * adj incidental incidentally adv incidentalmente incinerate v incinerar * ~ , burn v incinerar incineration n incineration incinerator n incinerator incise, cut into v incisar incision n incision incisive adj incisive incisor (tooth) n incisivo incisory adj incisori incitability n incitabilitate incitable adj incitabile incitation, incitement n incitation incite to a tumult v tumultuar * ~ to revolt v sublevar * ~ to sedition, sedition v seditionar * v incitar * ~ , spur v convitar incitement n fomento * ~ , incitation n incitation * ~ , spur n incitamento inciting, incentive adj incentive incivility n incivilitate inclemency n inclementia inclement adj inclemente inclination (1. act of bowing or bending; 2. incline, slope; 3. propensity, liking; 4. Gram/Astron]) n inclination * n inclination incline (1. to bend, bow; 2. to make willing; 3. to slope, slant; 4. to be willing) v inclinar, propender * n inclination inclined (sloping, disposed, favorable, tending) adj inclinate, disposite, propense inclinometer n inclinometro include (enclose) v includer -clud-/-clus-, inglobar * ~ in the budget (budget) v budgetar (-dj-) including adj includente inclusion n inclusion inclusive adj incluse * ~ etc., total, aggregate adj global * ~ , inclusively adj inclusive inclusively, inclusive adj inclusive incoercible adj incoercibile incognito adv al incognito * n incognito * n incognito (-còg-) incoherence, disconnectedness n incoherentia incoherent adj incoherente * ~ , disconnected adj incoherente incombustibility n incombustibilitate incombustible, fireproof adj incombustibile income (unearned) n renta * n receptas income-tax n imposto sur le receptas incommensurability n incommensurabilitate incommensurable adj incommensurabile incommode, inconvenience v incommodar incommunicability n incommunicabilitate incommunicable adj incommunicabile incommutability n incommutabilitate incommutable adj incommutabile incomparability n incomparabilitate incomparable adj incomparabile incompatibility n incompatibilitate incompatible adj incompatibile incompetence n incompetentia * ~ , incapacity n insufficientia incompetent adj incompetente * ~ , incapable adj insufficiente incomplete adj incomplete incomprehensibility n incomprehensibilitate * n incomprensibilitate incomprehensible adj incomprehensibile * adj incomprensibile incomprehension n incomprehension * n incomprension incompressibility n incompressibilitate incompressible adj incompressibile inconceivability n inconcipibilitate inconceivable adj inconcipibile incongruence n incongruentia incongruent adj incongruente incongruity, incongruousness n incongruitate incongruous adj incongrue incongruousness, incongruity n incongruitate inconolatry n iconolatria * n iconolatria (-ìa) inconsecutive, inconsequent adj inconsequente inconsequence (1. want of logical sequence; 2. inconsistency (of reasoning, behavior)) n inconsequentia * n inconsequential inconsequent adj inconsequente * ~ , inconsecutive adj inconsequente inconsequential adj inconsequential inconsiderate adj sin consideration pro le alteres inconsistency n inconsistentia inconsistent (in reasoning, behavior) adj inconsequente * (incoherent, incongruous) adj inconsistente * adj incompatibile * adj inconsistente inconsolable adj inconsolabile inconsonant adj inconsonante inconspicuous adj inconspicue inconstancy n inconstantia inconstant adj inconstante incontaminate, uncontaminated adj incontaminate incontestability n incontestabilitate incontestable adj incontestabile incontinence (1. lack of self-restraint; 2. Med]) n incontinentia incontinent adj incontinente incontrovertible adj incontrovertibile inconvenience n incommoditate * n inconveniente * v disturbar * v incommodar * ~ , disadvantage, discomfort n incommoditate * ~ , incommode v incommodar inconvenient adj incommode * ~ , unsuitable adj incommode * ~ , unsuitable adj incommode (-cò-) inconvertibility n inconvertibilitate inconvertible adj inconvertibile incorporate (incorporate one thing in another) v incorporar * v incorporar incorporation (synthesis, assimilation, embodiment) n incorporation incorporeal (as in incorporeal being) adj incorporal * adj incorporee incorporeity n incorporalitate * n incorporeitate incorrect (1. improper; 2. wrong, inaccurate) adj incorrecte * adj incorrecte incorrectness n incorrection incorrigibility, incorrigibleness n incorrigibilitate incorrigible adj incorrigibile incorrigibleness, incorrigibility n incorrigibilitate incorrupt adj incorrupte incorruptibility n incorruptibilitate incorruptible adj incorruptibile incradicable, inextirpable adj inextirpabile increase (cause to increase) v accrescer * (growth in size, amount, or degree) n accrescimento * n accrescimento * n augmentation * n augmento * vi augmentar * vi crescer * vt accrescer * vt augmentar * ~ , augment v augmentar * ~ , augmentation n augmentation * ~ , augmentation n augmento increasing, growing adj crescente * ~ , growing adj crescente (ppr of crescer) increate adj increate incredibility n incredibilitate incredible adj incredibile incredulity n incredulitate incredulous adj incredule increment n incremento incriminate v incriminar * ~ , inculpate v inculpar incrimination n incrimination * ~ , inculpation n inculpation incrustation (1. act of encursting; 2. crust, deposit) n incrustation incubate v incubar * ~ , brood v incubar incubation (1. act of brooding, incubating; 2. Med]) n incubation * n incubation incubator n incubator incubus n incubo * n incubo (ìn-) inculcate v inculcar inculcation n inculcation inculcator n inculcator inculpate, incriminate v inculpar inculpation, incrimination n inculpation incumbency (that which is imposed as a duty or obligation) n incumbentia incumbent (imposed as a duty or obligation) adj incumbente incunabulum Bibliog n incunabulo incur v exponer se a * v incurrer * v incurrer -curr-/curs-] incurability n incurabilitate * n insanabilitate incurable adj incurabile * adj insanabile incurious (1. not desirous of seeing or knowing; 2. not deserving or exciting curiosity) adj incuriose incursion n incursion indebted adj indebitate indecency (lack of decency) n indecentia * ~ , impropriety n dishonestate * ~ , impropriety n dishonestitate indecent (1. unbecoming, unseemly; 2. offending against propriety or delicacy) adj indecente * adj indecente indecipherable adj indecifrabile indecision n indecision indecisive, undecided (1. inconclusive, unsettled; 2. irresolute, hesitating) adj indecise indeclinable Gram adj indeclinabile indecorous adj indecorose indeed (after adjective) adv multissime * adv in effecto * adv vermente * ~ interj in effecto! * ~ , even, truly, really adv vere * ~ , even, truly, really adv vero indefatigability n infatigabilitate indefatigable adj infatigabile indefectibility n indefectibilitate indefectible adj indefectibile indefensible adj indefendibile * adj indefensibile indefinable adj indefinibile indefinite adj indefinite indefinitely (put off ~) phr lassar indefinitemente * ~ phr indefinitemente indelibility, indelibleness n indelibilitate indelible adj indelibile indelibleness, indelibility n indelibilitate indemnification (act of indemnifying, compensating) n indemnisation indemnify (compensate for damage, loss, or expenses incurred) v indemnisar * ~ , buy out v disinteressar indemnity (compensation for damage, loss, or expenses incurred) n indemnitate indent (cut into) v indentar * (cut into) v requisitionar * ~ , tooth v dentar * ~ , tooth v indentar indentation n indentation independence n independentia independent adj independente * ~ gentleman, rentier n rentero indescribable adj indescriptibile * adj inenarrabile indestructibility n indestructibilitate indestructible adj indestructibile indeterminable adj indeterminabile indetermination (1. (quality of being indeterminate; 2. irresoluteness) n indetermination indeterminism Philos n indeterminismo indeterminist Philos n indeterminista indevotion, lack of devotion n indevotion indevout, irreverent adj indevote index (1. indicator; 2. forefinger; 3. as in index of a book) n indice * (1. indicator; 2. forefinger; 3. as in index of a book) n indice (ìn-) * (enter in index) v mitter in le indice * (furnish index) v provider de un indice * R.C.Ch n indice * R.C.Ch n indice (ìn-) * n indice index-finger n digito indice India Geog n India * n India Indian (1. of or pertaining to India; 2. pertaining to the American Indians) adj indian * (American) n indiano * adj indian * n indiano * ~ , Hindu n indiano Indiana npr Indiana Indianapolis n Indianapolis * n Indianapolis (-nà-) indicate v indicar * ~ , be indicative of v indicar indication n indication * ~ , denotation n denotation * ~ , mark, token n indicio indicative (1. that indicates; 2. Gram]) adj indicative * adj indicative * ~ mood, indicative n indicativo * n gram * ~ , indicative mood n indicativo indicator (1. one who, that which indicates; 2. Technol] (gauge, meter) n indicator * n indicator indiction (1. Rom. Hist]; 2. Chronol] (cycle of indiction) n indiction indifference n indifferentia indifferent adj indifferente * adj mediocre indifferentism n indifferentismo indifferentist n indifferentista indigence n indigentia indigent adj indigente indigestibility n indigestibilitate indigestible adj indigeste * adj indigestibile indigestion n indigestion indignant adj indignate indignation n indignation indignity n indignitate * ~ , insult n indignitate indigo (1. the dye indigo; 2. the color indigo; 3. indigo plant) n indigo * (1. the dye indigo; 2. the color indigo; 3. indigo plant) n indigo (ìn-) indigotin Chem n indigotina indirect adj indirecte indiscernible adj indiscernibile indiscreet adj indiscrete indiscretion n indiscretion indiscriminate (as if blind) adj cec * adj sin discrimination indiscriminately (blindly) adv cecamente * adv sin discriminar indispensability n indispensabilitate indispensable adj indispensabile indispose (1. to make unwell; 2. to make unwilling) v indisponer -pon-/-posit-] * (1. to make unwell; 2. to make unwilling) v indisponer indisposed (unwell) adj indisposite * (unwell) adj indisposite (-pò-) * adj indisposite indisposition (1. slight ailment; 2. unwillingness, aversion) n indisposition indisputable adj indisputabile indissolubility n indissolubilitate indissoluble adj indissolubile indistinct adj indistincte indistinction (want of distinction) n indistinction indistinguishable adj indistinguibile individual adj individual * adj particular * n individuo * ~ , fellow, chap n subjecto individualism n individualismo individualist n individualista individuality (individual character) n individualitate individualization n individualisation individualize v individualisar individually adv individualmente individuate, single out v individuar individuation (1. action or process of singling out or individuating; 2. individuality, personal identity) n individuation indivisibility n indivisibilitate indivisible adj impartibile * adj indivisibile * ~ , that cannot be cut adj insecabile indivision n indivision Indo-China n Indochina * ~ -China n Indochina (-sh-) Indo-Chinese adj indochinese * ~ -Chinese adj indochinese (-sh-) indocile adj indocile indocility n indocilitate indoctrinate n catechisar * v indoctrinar indoctrination n indoctrinamento Indo-European adj indoeuropee * ~ -European n indoeuropeo indolence n indolentia indolent (1. Pathol] (painless; 2. averse to toil or exertion) adj indolente * adj indolente * adj pigre indomitability n indomabilitate Indonesia Geog n Indonesia * n Indonesia indonesian adj indonesian * adj indonesian * n indonesiano * n indonesiano in-door adj de casa * ~ -door adj interior in-doors adv al interior * ~ -doors adv in le casa indorsement, endorsement Commer n indorsamento indubitable adj indubitabile induce (1. as in to induce a person to do something; 2. Logic]; 3. Elec]) v inducer -duc-/-duct-] * (1. as in to induce a person to do something; 2. Logic]; 3. Elec]) v inducer * v inducer inducer n inductor inducing, leading adj inductive induction (1. Logic]; 2. Elec.) n induction inductive (1. Logic]; 2. Elec/Magnet]) adj inductive inductor Elec n inductor indulge in fanciful ideas, schemes v chimerisar * v esser indulgente con indulge-in v permitter se le luxo de indulgence (1. state or quality of being indulgent; 2. R.C.Ch]) n indulgentia * R.C.Ch v indulgentiar * ~ , mercy n venia indulgent adj indulgente * adj indulgente (pp of indulger) indult Law n indulto indurate adj indurate * adj indurate (ppr of indurar) * ~ , harden (make or become hard) v indurar induration n induration Indus, Sind n Indo industrial adj industrial * ~ industrial adj industrial industrialism n industrialismo industrialist n industrial industrialization n industrialisation industrially adv industrialmente industrious adj industriose industry Econ n industria * n industria inebriate, make drunk v inebriar inedibility n inedibilitate inedible, uneatable adj inedibile inedited adj inedite * adj inedite (-né-) ineffable ineffabilitate adj ineffabile * ~ , inexpressible adj indicibile ineffective adj inefficace * ~ , inefficacious adj inefficace inefficacious, ineffective adj inefficace * ~ , inefficient adj inefficiente inefficacy n inefficacia inefficiency n inefficacitate * n inefficientia inefficient adj inefficiente * ~ , inefficacious adj inefficiente inelegance, inelegancy n inelegantia inelegancy, inelegance n inelegantia inelegant adj inelegante ineligibility n ineligibilitate ineligible adj ineligibile ineluctable adj ineluctabile inept adj inepte * ~ , inapt adj inepte ineptitude n ineptitude inequality n inequalitate * ~ , imparity n imparitate inequitable adj inique inequity n iniquitate inert adj inerte inertia (1. Phys]; 2. inertness, apathy) n inertia * n inertia inestimable adj inestimabile * ~ , priceless adj inappreciabile inevitable adj inevitabile inexact adj inexacte * ~ , inaccurate adj inexacte * ~ , not punctilious adj impunctual inexactitude, inaccuracy n inexactitude inexactness, lack of punctiliousness n impunctualitate inexcusable adj inexcusabile inexecutable, impracticable adj inexcutabile inexhaustible adj inexhauribile * adj inexhaustibile inexistence n inexistentia inexistent adj inexistente inexorability n inexorabilitate inexorable adj inexorabile inexpedient adj inopportun inexpensive adj a bon mercato * adj pauco costose inexperience n inexperientia inexperienced adj inexperimentate inexpert adj inexperte inexpiable adj inexpiabile inexpiate, not expiated, not atoned, unexpiated adj inexpiate inexplicability n inexplicabilitate inexplicable adj inexplicabile inexplorable adj inexplorabile inexpressible adj inexprimibile * ~ , ineffable adj indicibile inexpressive adj inexpressive inextensible adj inextensibile inextinguishable adj inextinguibile inextirpable, incradicable adj inextirpabile infallibility n infallibilitate infallible adj infallibile infamous (as in infamous punishment) Law] adj infamante * (of ill fame or repute) adj infame * adj infame * ~ , villainous, vile adj villan infamy n infamia infancy n infantia infant n infante * ~ , baby n infante infante n infante infanticide (act of killing an infant) n infanticidio * (act) v infanticidio * (one who commits infanticide) n infanticida * (person) n infanticida infantile (pertaining to an infant or infants) adj infantil * adj infantil infantilism n infantilismo infantry n infanteria * n infanteria (-ìa) infantryman n pedon * ~ -man n soldato de infanteria infationism n inflationismo infatuate v infatuar infatuation n infatuation in-favor-of adv pro infeasibility, unfeasibility n infacibilitate infeasible, unfeasible adj infacibile infect (with a plague) v appestar * v infectar infected adj infectate * ~ with tinea, ringworm adj tineose infection n contagion * n infection infectious adj infectiose * ~ , infective adj infective infecund adj infecunde infecundity n infecunditate infeeted, rotten, decayed, tainted adj corrupte infelicity, unhappiness n infelicitate infer Logic v inferer * v arguer * v inferer * ~ , deduce v deducer * ~ , deduce v deducer -duc-/-duct-] inference Logic n inferentia inferior (as in inferior ovary) Bot] adj infere * adj inferior inferiority n inferioritate infernal adj infernal infernally adv infernalmente inferno, hell n inferno inferrible adj inferibile infertile adj infertile infertility n infertilitate infest v infestar infestation n infestation infested adj infestate * ~ with bedbugs adj cimicose * ~ with fleas, pulicous adj pulicose infester n infestator infeudation, enfeoffment n infeudation infidel adj infidel infidelity (1. unfaithfulness; 2. want of religious belief) n infidelitate * n infidelitate infiltrate v infiltrar * v infiltrar (se) infiltration n infiltration infinite adj infinite * n infinito infiniteness, infinitude n infinitude infinitesimal adj infinitesimal * adj infinitesime * adj infinitesime (-ésime) infinitive Gram adj infinitive * Gram n infinitivo * n infinitivo infinitude, infiniteness n infinitude infinity Math n infinito * n infinitate infirm adj infirme * ~ , frail adj infirme * ~ , invalid adj valetudinari infirmary, sickroom n infirmeria * ~ , sickroom n infirmeria (-ìa) inflame (1. Med]; 2. to fire, stir up) v inflammar * v inflammar inflamed adj inflammate * adj inflammate pp of inflammar * ~ , congested adj injectate * ~ , congested adj injectate (pp of injectar) inflammability n inflammabilitate * ~ , combustibility, accensibility n accensibilitate inflammable (1. easily set on fire; 2. easily excited) adj inflammabile * (flammable) adj flammabile * adj inflammabile * ~ , combustible adj accendibile * ~ , combustible, accensible adj accensibile inflammation (1. ignition; 2. Med]) n inflammation * n inflammation inflammative adj inflammative inflammatory (1. Med]; 2. as in inflammatory writings) adj inflammatori inflate v inflar inflated adj inflate inflation n inflation inflationist n inflationista inflect (1. to bend; 2. Gram]) v inflecter * (1. to bend; 2. Gram]) v inflecter -flect-/-flex-] inflection n inflexion * ~ , inflexion (1. action of inflecting or bending; 2. Gram]) n inflexion inflexibility n inflexibilitate inflexible adj inflexibile inflexion, inflection (1. action of inflecting or bending; 2. Gram]) n inflexion inflict v infliger * v infliger -flig-/-flict-l inflicted adj inflicte * adj infligite infliction n infliction inflorescence Bot n inflorescentia inflow, influx n influxo influence n influentia * v influentiar influenced adj influentiate influential adj influente influentially adv influentemente influenza Pathol n influenza * Pathol n influenza I] * n influenza influx n influxo * ~ , inflow n influxo inform (1. to give form to; 2. to impart knowledge to) v informar * ~ against v deferer * ~ against, denounce v denunciar * v informar * ~ , unformed adj informe informal adj non formal * adj non official * adj sin ceremonia * adj sin formalitate informally adv informalmente informant n informante * n informator * ~ , informer n informator information n information * n information(es) * ~ office n bureau de information informative adj informative informed, well-informed, learned adj sciente informer n delator * ~ , informant n informator infraction n infraction infra-red adj infrarubie infrequency, infrequence n infrequentia infrequent adj infrequente infringe (break, violate) v infringer * (break, violate) v infringer -fring-/-fract-] * v infringer * v violar infringement n infringimento * n violation infringe-upon v transgressar in-front adv avante in-front-of adv ante infuriate v furiar * v indiabolar * v infuriar * ~ , infuriated adj infuriate * ~ , infuriated adj infuriate (pp of infuriar) infuriated, infuriate adj infuriate * ~ , infuriate adj infuriate (pp of infuriar) infuse (as in to infuse tea) v infunder * (as in to infuse tea) v infunder -fund-/-fus-] infusibility n infusibilitate infusible, not fusible adj infusibile infusion (1. Eccl]; 2. extract obtained by infusing or steeping) n infusion infusorial adj infusorial infusorian n infusorio ingem (adorn with gems) v ingemmar ingenious (cleverly planned or made) adj ingeniose * (having an aptitude for invention or construction) adj ingeniose * adj ingeniose * ~ , skilful adj industriose ingenue (naive girl) n ingenua ingenuity n ingeniositate * ~ , skill n industria ingenuous adj ingenue ingenuousness n ingenuitate ingest v ingerer ingestion n ingestion inglenook (setee by the hearth) n cathedra inglenook inglorious inglutimento adj ingloriose ingot n lingoto ingrain v imbuer * v inculcar ingrained adj imbuite * adj inculcate * adj innate ingrate, ungrateful adj ingrate ingratiating, insinuating adj insinuante * ~ , insinuating adj insinuante (ppr of insinuar) ingratitude n ingratitude ingredient n ingrediente ingress, entrance n ingresso ingurgitate, swallow (1. to engulf; 2. to swallow up greedily) v ingurgitar ingurgitation n ingurgitation inhabit v habitar * ~ , live in v habitar inhabitant n habitante * ~ of Brussels n bruxellese * ~ of the moon, Selenite n selenita inhalant n inhalante inhalation Med n inhalation * n inspiration inhale Med v inhalar * v aspirar * v inhalar * ~ , inspire v inspirar inhaler (1. one who inhales; 2. contrivance for inhalation) n inhalator * n inhalator inhaling, inspiration n aspiration inharmonic adj inharmonic inharmonious adj inharmoniose inharmony n inharmonia * n inharmonia (-ìa) inhere, be inherent v inherer inherence n inherentia inherent adj inherente * adj inherente (ppr of inherer) * ~ in the case adj casual inherit conjointly v cohereditar * v hereditar inheritance n hereditage * n hereditate * ~ , heritage n hereditage * ~ , heritage n hereditage (-aje) inheritor n hereditario inhibit (1. to forbid; 2. to restrain, hinder) v inhibir * v impedir * v inhibir inhibition (1. act of forbidding; 2. Physiol]; 3. Psychol]) n inhibition * n inhibition inhibitory (1. prohibitory; 2. Physiol]) adj inhibitori inhospitable adj inhospital inhospitality n inhospitalitate inhuman adj inhuman inhumanity n inhumanitate inhumation, burial, interment n inhumation inhume, bury, inter v inhumar inimical (1. hostile; 2. harmful) adj inimic * (1. hostile; 2. harmful) adj inimic (-ìc) * (hostile) adj inimic inimitable adj inimitabile iniquitous (wicked) adj inique iniquity (wickedness) n iniquitate initial adj initial, prime * adj prime, initial * ~ initial adj initial * n initial * v poner initiales a initially adv initialmente initiate (1. to originate; 2. to introduce into a society, sect) v initiar * (begin) v comenciar * (originate, introduce) v initiar * n initiato initiating, initiative adj initiative initiation n initiation initiative n initiativa * ~ , initiating adj initiative initiator n initiator inject v injectar * v injicer * v injicer -jic-/-ject-] injection (of morphine) n syringation * n injection * ~ , clyster, enema n clyster injector Med n injector injunction (authoritative admonition or order) n injunction injure (harm) v facer mal a * (harm) v nocer a * (harm) v offender * (wound) v ferir * (wound) v leder * ~ , wound v leder * ~ , wound v leder led-/les-;-lid-/-lis-] injured (wounded) past. part ferite * (wounded) past. part ledite * ~ , hurt adj lese injured-party n parte ledite injurious adj injuriose * ~ , harmful adj damnose * ~ , insulting adj injuriose injuriousness, harmfulness n damnositate injury (1. wrong; 2. damage) n injuria * (harm) n damno * (harm) n injuria * (harm) n mal * (wound) n ferita * (wound) n vulnere injustice n injustitia ink n tinta * v marcar de tinta inkling n indicio * n suspicion inkwell n tintiera inky adj marcate con tinta * adj nigre como le tinta inland adj interior * adj mediterranee * adv verso le interior * ~ sea n mediterraneo inland-revenue n fisco inlay (decorate with something set in the surface) v incrustar * n incrustation inlet Geog n entrata * Geog n ingresso * Mech apertura inmate (occupant) n habitante * (of asylum or prison) n internato inn n albergo innate adj innate inner adj interior * ~ sanctum Bib n sanctum interne innermost adj le plus profunde inner-sanctum Bib n sanctum interior innervate v innervar innervation n innervation innkeeper n albergero innocence (1. guiltlessness; 2. freedom from the knowledge of evil) n innocentia * n innocentia innocent (1. not guilty; 2. having no knowledge of evil; 3. harmless, innocuous) adj innocente * adj inculpabile * adj innocente innocuous adj innocue * ~ , harmless adj innocue innocuousness, harmlessness n innocentia * ~ , harmlessness n innocuitate innovate (introduce as new) v innovar innovation (1. process of innovating; 2. something newly introduced) n innovation * n innovation innovator n innovator * n novator in-no-way adv nullemente innuendo n allusion * n insinuation innumerability n innumerabilitate innumerable adj innumerabile inobservable adj inobservabile inobservance, non-observance n inobservantia inobservant adj inobservante inoculable adj inoculabile inoculate v inocular inoculation n inoculation inodorous, odorless adj inodor inoffensive adj inoffensive inofficiosity Law n inofficiositate inofficious Law adj inofficiose inoperative adj inefficace * adj inoperante inopportune adj inopportun inopportuneness, inopportunity n inopportunitate inopportunity, inopportuneness n inopportunitate in-order-that conj proque, quo * ~ -order-that conj quo, proque inorganic adj inorganic in-part adv in parte in-place-of adv in loco de input n entrata * v facer entrar inquest Law n inquesta * n inquesta inquiet, unquiet adj inquiete inquietude, disquietude n inquietude inquire vi inquirer * vt demandar * ~ , enquire (make inquiries) v inquirer * ~ , enquire (make inquiries) v inquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit-] inquired adj inquirite * adj inquisite inquirer, enquirer n inquiritor inquiry (investigation) n inquesta * n inquesta * ~ office n bureau pro inquestas * ~ , inquisition n inquisition Inquisition Eccl n inquisition * Law n inquisition * n inquisition * ~ , inquiry n inquisition inquisitive adj curiose * adj inquisitive inquisitor (1. one who makes inquiry; 2. Ch. Hist]) n inquisitor inquisitorial adj inquisitorial inquisitory, inquisitorial adj inquisitori inroad n incursion insalubrity, unhealthiness, unwholesomeness n insalubritate insane (mad) adj demente * (mad) adj folle * (of ideas) adj insensate * adj insan * ~ , demented adj demente insanitary adj antihygienic * adj insalubre insanity n dementia * n follia * n insanitate * ~ , dementia, dementedness n dementia insatiability n insatiabilitate insatiable adj insatiabile insatiate adj insatiate inscribe (1. to engrave or write on metal, stone, paper; 2. Geom]) v inscriber * (1. to engrave or write on metal, stone, paper; 2. Geom]) v inscriber -scrib-/-script-] * v inscriber * ~ , enter (in a list) v inscriber * ~ , enter (in a list) v inscriber -scrib-/-script-] inscription (1. as in an inscription on a tombstone; 2. entry in a roll, register) n inscription * n inscription inscrutability n inscrutabilitate inscrutable adj inscrutabile insect n insecto insecticide n insecticida insectivore n insectivoro * n insectivoro (-tì-) insectivorous adj insectivore insectology n insectologia * n insectologia (-ìa) insecure adj insecur * ~ , unsafe adj insecur insecurity n insecuritate inseminate v inseminar insemination n insemination insensate, senseless, foolish adj insensate insensibility (lack of feeling) n indolentia * ~ , insensitiveness n insensibilitate insensible (1. imperceptible; 2. insensitive) adj insensibile * adj insensibile insensitive adj insensibile insensitiveness, insensibility n insensibilitate inseparability n inseparabilitate inseparable adj inseparabile insert v inserer * v inserer -ser-/-sert-] * v insertar * v introducer * ~ , introduce v ingerer * ~ , introduce v ingerer -ger-/-gest-] insertion n insertion * n introduction * ~ , introduction n ingestion inside (1. on the inside, within; 2. into, to the inside) adv intus (ìn-) * (1. on the inside, within; 2. into, to the inside) adv intus * adj interior * adj interne * adv interiormente * adv internemente * adv intra * n interior * prep intra insidious adj insidiose insidiousness n insidia insight (intuition) n intuition * (penetration) n penetration * (wisdom) n perspicacia insignia n insignias insignificance n insignificantia * ~ , slightness n tenuitate * ~ , unimportance n futilitate insignificant adj insignificante * ~ , unimportant adj futile insincere adj insincer insincerity n insinceritate insinuate (1. as in to insinuate oneself into a person's confidence; 2. to hint, imply) v insinuar * v insinuar insinuating, ingratiating adj insinuante * ~ , ingratiating adj insinuante (ppr of insinuar) insinuation n insinuation insinuative adj insinuative insinuator n insinuator insipid, flat adj insipide * ~ , flat adj insipide (-sì-) * ~ , unfunny, witless adj infacete insipidity n insipiditate insist v insister insistence n insistentia insistent adj insistente insobriety, unsoberness n insobrietate insolate, sun (place in the) v insolar insolation, sunning n insolation insolence n insolentia insolent adj insolente insolubility (1. incapacity of being dissolved; 2. incapacity of being solved) n insolubilitate insoluble (1. that cannot be dissolved; 2. that cannot be solved) adj insolubile insolvency Commer n insolventia insolvent adj insolvente insomnia n insomnia insomnious, sleepless adj insomne inspect v examinar * v inspectar * ~ , superintend v inspicer * ~ , superintend v inspicer -spic-/-spect-] inspection n inspection inspector n inspector * ~ , examiner (person who checks or verifies) n controlator inspectorate, inspectorship n inspectorato inspectorship, inspectorate n inspectorato inspiration n inspiration * ~ , inhaling n aspiration inspire (infuse life, feeling, enthusiasm) v inspirar * v inspirar * ~ , imbue v imbiber * ~ , inhale v inspirar inspired, of genius adj genial inspirer n inspirator inspissate, thicken v inspissar inspissation, thickening n inspissation instability n instabilitate install (1. to place in office; 2. to put in position for use) v installar * v installar installation n installation installer n Comp] installment (-alment) n pagamento * (monthly) n pagamento mensual * (partial payment) n pagamento partial instance (1. urgent request; 2. Law]) n instantia * (case) n caso * (example) n exemplo * (for ~) prep. phr per exemplo * (occurrence) n occurrentia instant (pressing, urgent) adj instante * ~ adj/n instante * n instante instantaneity, instantaneousness n instantaneitate instantaneous adj instantanee instantaneousness, instantaneity n instantaneitate instantly adv presto instead adv in su loco * ~ conj in loco de * ~ conj in vice de * ~ of adv in loco de * ~ of adv in vice de * prep in loco de in-step n collo del pede instigate v instigar instigation n instigation instigator n instigator instigatrix n instigatrice instil, instill (1. to put in drop by drop; 2. to impart gradually) v instillar instill v instillar * ~ , instil (1. to put in drop by drop; 2. to impart gradually) v instillar instillation n instillation instinct n instincto instinctive adj instinctive institute (organization for the promotion of literature, science, art) n instituto * n instituto * v institu * v instituer * v instituer -stitu-/-stitut-] institution n institution institutor, founder n institutor instruct (1. to teach, educate; 2. to inform) v instruer * (1. to teach, educate; 2. to inform) v instruer -stru-/-struct-] * v instruer * ~ , teach v docer * ~ , teach v docer doc-/doct-] * ~ , teach v erudir * ~ , train v maestrar instruction (1. education; 2. direction) n instruction * n instruction * ~ , education, tuition n inseniamento * ~ , training n maestramento instructive adj instructive * adj maestrative instructor n instructor * ~ , preceptor, teacher n preceptor * ~ , teacher n instructor instrument (1. Law] (draw up an instrument; 2. Mus] (arrange for instruments) v instrumentar * (1. tool; 2. musical instrument; 3. Law]) n instrumento * ~ for examining the cranium n cranioscopio * n instrumento * ~ , deed, record Law n acto instrumental (1. performed on musical instruments; 2. Gram]) adj instrumental * adj instrumental instrumentalist Mus n instrumentista instrumentally adv instrumentalmente instrumentation Mus n instrumentation insubmersible adj insubmersibile insubmission, insubordination n insubmission insubordinate adj insubordinate insubordination n insubordination * ~ , insubmission n insubmission insubstantial, unsubstantial adj insubstantial insubstantiality, unsubstantiality n insubstantialitate insufferable adj insupportabile * ~ , unbearable adj insuffribile insufficiency n insufficientia insufficient adj insufficiente insufflation n insufflation insufflator (device for insufflating) n insufflator insular adj insular * ~ insular adj insular insularity n insularitate insulate Elec adj insular * Elec v isolar * v insular * ~ , isolate v isolar insulation Elec n insulamento * Elec n insulation * Elec n isolamento * Elec n isolation * n insulation insulator Elec n insulator * Elec n isolator insulin n insulina insult n injuria * n insulto * v insultar * ~ , be offensive to, offend v offender * ~ , be offensive to, offend v offender -fend-/-fens-] * ~ , indignity n indignitate insulted adj insultate insulter n insultator insulting adj insultante * ~ , injurious adj injuriose insuperable adj insuperabile insupportable, unbearable adj insupportabile insurable adj assecurabile insurance Commer n assecurantia * n assecurantia insurance-company n compania de assecurantia insurance-policy n polissa insure Commer v assecurar * v assecurar insurer, assurer, underwriter n assecurator insurgent adj insurgente * adj insurgente (ppr of insurger) * adj insurgite * adj insurgite (pp of insurger) * n insurgito insurmountable adj insurmontabile insurrection n insurrection * ~ , revolt n sublevamento insurrectional adj insurrectional intact adj intacte * adj integre intactile, not tactile adj intactile intake (as food) n consumption * Techn entrata * Techn tubo de admission * n Mil] intangibility n intangibilitate intangible adj intangibile integrability Math n integrabilitate integrable Math adj integrabile integral (an - part) n un parte integral * (constituent) adj integrante * (constituent) adj integrante (ppr of integrar) * adj integral * ~ integral Math adj integral integrate (complete) v integrar * v integrar integrated adj integrate integration (act of integrating) n integration integrator n integrator integrity (1. entirety; 2. uprightness) n integritate * n integritate * ~ , uprightness, probity n probitate intellect n intellecto intellection (action or process of understanding) n intellection intellective adj intellective intellectual (an ~) n un intellectual * adj intellectual * ~ intellectual adj intellectual * n intellectual intellectuality n intellectualitate intellectually adv intellectualmente intelligence (as in intelligence quotient) n intelligentia * (cleverness) n intelligentia * (information) n informationes intelligence-service n servicio de information * ~ -service n servicio de intelligentia intelligent adj intelligente * n intelligente intelligentsia n intelligentsia * ~ , educated (class or classes) n intelligentsia * ~ , educated (class or classes) n intelligentsia R] intelligible adj intelligibile intemperance n intemperantia intemperate (as in intemperate speech) adj distemperate * (as in intemperate speech) adj distemperate (pp of distemperar) * adj intemperante * adj intemperate intenability, untenability n intenibilitate intend (plan) v intender * (plan) v intender -tend-/-tent-/-tens-] * (set apart for) v destinar * ~ , design v designar intendant n intentente intended adj intendite intendency (office and function of an intendant) n intendentia intense (existing in an extreme degree) adj intense * adj intense * adj profunde intensely adv intensemente * adv profundemente intenseness, intension n intension intensification n intensification intensify (increase the intensity of) v intensificar * v intensificar * v intensificar (se) intension, intenseness n intension intensity n intensitate intensive (1. having intensity; 2. Gram]) adj intensive * adj intensive intensively adv intensivemente intent adj absorbite * adj attente * adj intente * n intento * n proposito * ~ , attentive adj attente * ~ , intention n intento intention (purpose) n proposito * n intention * ~ , intent n intento intentional (deliberate) adj deliberate * adj intentional intentionally adv intentionalmente intently adv attentemente * adv intentemente inter (bury) v inhumar * (bury) v interrar * ~ , bury v interrar * ~ , inhume, bury v inhumar interact v reager reciprocamente intercalary adj intercalari intercalate v intercalar intercalation n intercalation intercede (for) Eccl] v suffragar * v interceder * v interceder -ced-/-cess-] intercept (seize or stop on the way from one place to another) v interceptar * v interceptar interception n interception intercession n intercession intercessor n intercessor interchange n excambio reciproc * n intercambio * v excambiar * v excambiar (se) * v intercambiar * v intercambiar (se) * ~ , exchange n permutation * ~ , exchange v intercambiar * ~ , permute, exchange v permutar interchangeable adj intercambiabile interconnect (two openings) v abuccar interconnecting (two openings) (action of) n abuccamento intercostal Anat adj intercostal intercourse (business) n commercio * (business) n relationes * (sexual) n coito intercross (put crosswise) v intercruciar intercurrent (1. intervening; 2. Med]) adj intercurrente intercutaneous, subcutaneous adj intercutanee interdict (1. to forbid; 2. Eccl]) v interdicer * (1. to forbid; 2. Eccl]) v interdicer -dic-/-dict-] * Eccl n interdicto interdiction (1. prohibition; 2. Law]) n interdiction interdigital, situated between the digits adj interdigital interest (1. as in to have an interest in some enterprise; 2. as in to take an interest in some subject; 3. Fin]) n interesse * (cash) n interesse * n interesse * v interessar interested (self-interested, self-seeking) adj interessate * (self-interested, self-seeking) adj interessate (pp of interessar) * adj interesate * ~ party n interessato interested-in v interessar se de * ~ -in v interessar se in * ~ -in v interessar se pro interesting adj interessante * adj interessante (ppr of interessar) interfere (in quarrel) v intervenir * (meddle) v ingerer se * (tech) v interferer * Phys v interferer interference (in quarrel) n intervention * (meddling) n ingerentia * Phys n interferentia * n Techn] * ~ , meddling n ingerentia interfere-with v impedir * ~ -with v obstacular interfoliaceous Bot adj interfoliacee interim (in le) adv interim * Pol interime * adj interime * adj interime (té-) * adj provisori * n interim * n interim (ìn-) interior adj interior * ~ adj/n interior interject (a remark) v interloquer * (a remark) v interloquer loqu-/-locut-] interjection Gram n interjection * n interjection interjectional adj interjective interlanguage, interlingua n interlingua interlard v interlardar interleave (a book) v interfoliar interlinear interlinear adj interlinear interlineation n interlineation interlingua n interlanguage * n interlingua * n lingua auxiliar international * ~ , interlanguage n interlingua interlingual adj interlingual * adj interlinguistic interlinguist n interlinguista interlinguistic adj interlinguistic interlinguistics n interlinguistica interlocution (interchange of speech) n interlocution interlocutor n interlocutor interlocutory Law adj interlocutori interlude n interludio interlunar period, interlunation n interlunio interlunation, interlunar period n interlunio intermaxillary adj intermaxillar intermediary adj intermediari * n intermediario * ~ , intermediate adj intermediari * ~ , intermediate adj intermedie intermediate adj intermedie interment, burial n interramento * ~ , inhumation, burial n inhumation intermezzo n intermezzo * n intermezzo I] interminable adj interminabile intermingle, merge (cause to) v confunder * ~ , merge (cause to) v confunder -fund-/-fus-] * ~ , mix together v commiscer * ~ , mix together v commiscer -misc-/-mixt-] intermission (break) n intervallo * (pause) n pausa * Med intermission * n intermission intermit v intermitter * v intermitter -mitt-/-miss-] intermittence, intermittency n intermittentia intermittency, intermittence n intermittentia intermittent adj intermittente intern (e) Med] n interno * n interno * v internar internal adj interne internally adv internemente * ~ , on the inside, in, inwardly adv intro international adj international internationalism n internationalismo internationalist n internationalista internationality n internationalitate internationalization n internationalisation internationalize v internationalisar internationally adv internationalmente internee n internato internet n Comp] * n internet Internet-Service-Provider n Provisor de Servicios del Interrete internment n internamento internode n internodio internuncio (representative of the Pope) n internuncio interosseous Anat adj interossee interpellant n interpellante * n interpellator interpellate Parl v interpellar interpellation n interpellation interpolate v interpolar interpolation n interpolation interpolator n interpolator interpose v interponer * v interponer -pon-/-posit-] interposition n interposition interpret (1. to explain or expound; 2. to translate as interpreter) v interpretar * v interpretar interpretable adj interpretabile interpretation n interpretation interpretative, interpretive adj interpretative interpreter (1. one whose profession is to translate orally; 2. one who explains or expounds) n interprete * (1. one whose profession is to translate orally; 2. one who explains or expounds) n interprete (-tér-) * n interprete interpretive, interpretative adj interpretative interregnum n interregno interrogate v interrogar * ~ , examine v interrogar interrogation n interragation * n interrogation interrogative Gram adj interrogative * adj interrogative interrogator n interrogator interrogatory Law n interrogatorio * adj interrogatori interrupt v interrumper interrupted adj interrupte interrupter (1. one who interrupts; 2. Elec]) n interruptor * ~ , rheotome Elec n rheotomo * ~ , rheotome Elec n rheotomo (-ò-) interruption (action of interrupting, breaking in upon) n interruption * n interruption interruptive adj interruptive intersect vi intercruciar * vt intersecar intersecting adj intersectante intersection (of roads) n cruciamento * Geom n intersection * n geom interstellar adj interstellar interstice n interstitio interstitial adj interstitial intertropical adj intertropical interval (space of time between two events) n interstitio * n intervallo intervene (as in to intervene in a quarrel) v intervenir * (as in to intervene in a quarrel) v intervenir -ven-/-vent-] * v intervenir intervention (as in intervention in a quarrel) n intervention * n intervention intervertebral adj intervertebral interview (meeting, conference) n intervista * Journ n interview * Journ n interview A] * Journ v interviewar * n interview, intervista * n intervista, interview * v intervider * v interviewar * v intervistar * ~ , conference n abuccamento interviewer Journ n interviewer * Journ n interviewer A] * n interviewer * n intervisor * n intervistator intervocalic Phonet adj intervocalic interweave v contexer * v contexer -tex-/-text-] intestate (without having made a valid will) Law] adj intestate * adj intestate intestinal adj intestinal * ~ worm, helminth n helminthe intestine adj intestin * n intestino * ~ , bowel n intestino in-that-case conj alora in-the-future adv olim in-the-meantime adv interim * ~ -the-meantime adv intertanto in-the-same-place (ib.) adv ib. * ~ -the-same-place (ibid.) adv ibid. * ~ -the-same-place (ibidem) adv ibidem in-the-way (superfluous) adv de troppo intimacy n intimitate intimate (1. inward, deepseated; 2. close) adj intime * (1. inward, deepseated; 2. close) adj intime (ìn-) * (make known formally) v intimar * adj intime * v indicar * v intimar intimation (formal notification) n intimation intimidate v intimidar intimidation n intimidation into adv a in * adv in * ~ , in prep in intolerability n intolerabilitate intolerable adj intolerabile intolerance n intolerantia intolerant adj intolerante intonate, intone v intonar intonation n intonation intone, intonate v intonar intorsion n intorsion intoxicate (make drunk) v inebriar * Med v intoxicar intoxicated (drunk) adj bibite * (inebriated) adj ebriate * adj intoxicate intoxicating adj alcoholic * adj inebriante * adj intoxicante intoxication (drunkenness) n ebrietate * Med n intoxication intractability n intractabilitate intractable adj intractabile intrados Arch n intradorso intramural adj intramural intranet Comp n intrarete intransigence n intransigentia intransigent, uncompromising adj intransigente intransitive adj intransitive intravenous adj intravenose intrepid adj intrepide intrepidity n intrepiditate intricacy n complexitate * n intricatia * n intrication * ~ , complexity n complexitate * ~ , complication, intrication n intrication * ~ , complication; 2. intrigue (underhand plotting or scheming) n intrico intricate adj complexe * adj intricate * adj intricate (pp of intricar) * ~ , entangle, confuse v intricar intrication, intricacy, complication n intrication intrigue (1. to excite the curiosity or interest of; 2 . to carry on underhand plotting or scheming) v intricar * (1. to excite the curiosity or interest of; 2 . to carry on underhand plotting or scheming) v intrigar * (1. underhanded plotting or scheming; 2. plot of a play, novel) n intriga * n intriga * v intrigar * ~ , plot v cabalar * ~ , plot v ordir intriguer, plotter n orditor intrinsic adj intrinsec * adj intrinsec (-trìn-) intrinsicly adv intrinsecamente introduce (insert) v introducer * (insert, put in, bring in) v introducer * (insert, put in, bring in) v introducer -duc-/-duct-] * (put forward) v presentar * ~ or insert (gently) v insinuar * ~ , insert v ingerer * ~ , insert v ingerer -ger-/-gest-] introducer n introductor introduction n introduction * n introduction presentation * ~ , insertion n ingestion introductive, introductory adj introductive introductor (of ambassadors) n introductor introductory adj introductori * ~ , introductive adj introductive introit n Relig] intromission n intromission intromit v intromitter * v intromitter -mitt-/-miss-] introspect (1. to look within; 2. to practice introspection) v introspicer * (1. to look within; 2. to practice introspection) v introspicer -spic-/-spect-] introspection n introspection introspective adj introspective introversion (1. action or state of turning inwards; 2. Relig] (contemplation of the indwelling divine presence; 3. Psychol]) n introversion introvert (1. Zool] (draw inward, invaginate; 2. to turn the mind, direct the attention, inward; 3. to be introverted) v introverter -vert-/-vers-] * (1. Zool] (draw inward, invaginate; 2. to turn the mind, direct the attention, inward; 3. to be introverted) v introverter * Psychol n introvertito * n introvertito * v introverter introverted Psychol adj introvertite * Psychol adj introvertite (pp of introverter) intrude (thrust or force in or upon) v intruder * (thrust or force in or upon) v intruder -trud-/-trus-] * v intruder * v intruder (se) intruder n intruso intruding adj intruse intrusion (act of intruding upon someone) n intrusion * n intrusion intrusive adj intrusive intubate Med v intubar intubation Med n intubation intuition n intuition intuitive adj intuitive intumesce v intumescer * v tumescer * ~ , swell v tumer intumescence n intumescentia intumescent adj intumescente * adj intumescente (ppr of intumescer) intussuception, invagination n invagination intussusception Physiol n intussusception inundate v inundar * ~ , flood v inundar inundation n alluvion * ~ , flood n inundation * ~ , overflow (flowing over the banks, the brim) n disbordamento inurbane adj inurban inure to war v aguerrir inuring to war (act of) n aguerrimento invade v invader * v invader -vad-/-vas-] invader n invasor invaginate v invaginar * ~ , invaginated adj invaginate * ~ , invaginated adj invaginate (pp of invaginar) invaginated, invaginate adj invaginate * ~ , invaginate adj invaginate (pp of invaginar) invagination, intussuception n invagination invalid (null, disabled) adj invalide * n invalido * n invalido (-và-) * n valetudinario * ~ , disabled adj invalide * ~ , disabled adj invalide (-và-) * ~ , infirm adj valetudinari * ~ , lapsed, expired adj perempte * ~ , without legal force adj invalide * ~ , without legal force adj invalide (-và-) invalidate v infirmar * v invalidar * ~ , annul v dirimer invalidation n infirmation * n invalidation invalidity (1. want of bodily strength; 2. want of validity, invalidness) n invaliditate invaluable adj inestimabile invariability n invariabilitate invariable adj invariabile invasion n invasion invasive adj invasive invective n invectiva * ~ , abuse n invectiva inveigh v inveher * v inveher -veh-/-vect-] inveigle, beguile v captar inveigling (act of) n captation invent v inventar * ~ , devise v imaginar invented adj inventate invention n invention inventive adj inventive inventor n inventor inventory (take ~) v inventariar * n inventario * v inventariar inverse adj inverse * n inverso inversion n inversion inversive adj inversive invert v inverter * v inverter -vert-/-vers-] invertase, invertin Biochem n invertina invertebrate Zool n invertebrato * adj invertebrate * n invertebrato inverted adj invertite inverted-commas n virgulettas invertin, invertase Biochem n invertina invest (1. as in to invest with supreme authority; 2. to beleaguer; 3. Fin]) v investir * v investir * ~ with a halo, halo v aureolar invested with a halo, haloed adj aureolate investigable adj investigabile investigate v investigar * ~ , go deeply into, fathom v approfundar * ~ , search v recercar investigation (thorough) n approfundamento * n investigation * ~ , search n recerca investigator n investigator * ~ , searcher n recercator investiture (formal investing of a person with an office, power) n investimento * (formal investing of a person with an office, power) n investitura investment Fin n investimento * n investimento investor n investitor inveterate adj inveterate invigorate v vigorar invincibility n invincibilitate invincible adj invincibile inviolability n inviolabilitate inviolable adj inviolabile inviolate adj inviolate invisibility n invisibilitate invisible adj invisibile invitation n invitation invitatory Eccl n invitatorio * ~ , inviting adj invitatori invite (provoke) v provocar * (request to come) v invitar * v convitar * v invitar inviter, one who invites n invitator inviting, invitatory adj invitatori invocation n invocation invocatory adj invocatori invoice n factura * v facturar * ~ , bill n factura * ~ , bill v facturar invoke (1. to call upon for help or protection; 2. to conjure) v invocar * v invocar invoker n invocator involuntary adj involuntari involute (1. involved, intricate; 2. Bot]) adj involute involution (1. act of involving) n involution involve (1. to entangle, implicate; 2. to imply) v involver * (1. to entangle, implicate; 2. to imply) v involver -volv-/-volut-] * (implicate) v implicar * (require) v requirer * ~ in debt, to indebt v indebitar * v involver involved adj involvite involvement (implication) n implication * n involvimento invulnerability n invulnerabilitate invulnerable adj invulnerabile inward adj interior * adj interne * adv verso le interior inwardly, internally, on the inside, in adv intro in-whatever-way adv comocunque in-which adv ubi iodate n iodato * v iodar iodic adj iodic iodine n iodo iodism Med n iodismo iodoform n iodoformo iodometry n iodometria * n iodometria (-ìa) iodous adj iodose ion n ion * n ion (ì-) ionic Phys adj ionic ionization n ionisation ionize v ionisar ionosphere n ionosphera iota (1. ninth letter of the Greek alphabet; 2. as in not an iota of evidence) n iota Iphigenia Mythol n Iphigenia * Mythol n Iphigenia (-ìa) ipso facto phr ipso facto Iran Geog n Iran iranian adj iranian * n iraniano Iraq Geog n Irak Iraqi adj/n iraki * ~ adj/n iraqui irascibility n irascibilitate irascible adj irascibile * ~ , choleric adj choleric irate adj irate * ~ , angry, wrathful adj irate ire, anger, wrath n ira Ireland Geog n Irlanda * n Irlanda iridaceous Bot adj iridacee iridesce v iridescer iridescence n iridescentia * ~ , irization n irisation iridescent adj iridescente * adj iridescente (ppr of iridescer) iridium n iridium iridize, make iridescent v irisar Iris Relig n Iride * Relig n Iris * n iride irish adj/n irlandese * ~ irlandese adj irlandese irishman n irlandese * ~ , Irishwoman adj irlandese Irishwoman, Irishman adj irlandese iritis Med n iritis * Med n iritis (-ìtis) irization, iridescence n irisation irksome, annoying, troublesome adj moleste iron (domestic) n ferro de repassar * (furnish or cover with iron) v ferrar * (the metal) n ferro * adj de ferro * ~ monger n negotiante in ferramentos * ~ monger n quincaliero * ~ mongery n quincalia * n ferro * ~ pyrites, fool's gold, pyrite Mineral n pyrite * v repassar * ~ work n ferramento iron-curtain n cortina de ferro ironic adj ironic ironical, ironic adj ironic ironing n repassage ironing-board n tabula de repassar ironist n ironista ironize, speak ironically v ironisar irony n ironia * n ironia (-ìa) irradiant adj irradiante * adj irradiante (ppr of irradiar) irradiate, radiate (1. to shine; 2. to give out, shed) v irradiar irradiation (1. act of irradiating; 2. state of being irradiated) n irradiation irradiator n irradiator irrational (1. not endowed with reason; 2. not conformable to reason, unreasonable; 3. Math]) adj irrational * adj irrational * ~ , unreasonable (not conformable to reason) adj disrationabile irrationality (1. state of lacking reason; 2. unreasonableness; 3. Math]) n irrationalitate irrationally adv irrationalmente irreconcilability n irreconciliabilitate irreconcilable adj irreconciliabile irrecoverable adj irrecuperabile irrecusable, not challengeable, not exceptionable Law adj irrecusabile irredeemable (not redeemable) adj irredimibile irredenta n irredenta * n irredenta I] Irredentism n irredentismo Irredentist n irredentista irreducibility n irreducibilitate irreducible adj irreducibile irreformable adj irreformabile irrefrangibility n irrefrangibilitate irrefrangible adj irrefrangibile irrefutability n irrefutabilitate irrefutable adj irrefutabile irregular adj irregular irregularity (1. quality of being irregular; 2. that which is irregular) n irregularitate * n irregularitate irrelevance n impertinentia * n inapplicabilitate irrelevant adj foras de proposito * adj non pertinente irreligion n irreligion irreligious adj irreligiose irreligiousness n irreligiositate irremediable adj irremediabile irremissibility n irremissibilitate irremissible adj irremissibile irremovable, not removable adj inamovibile irremunerable adj irremunerabile irreparability n irreparabilitate irreparable adj irreparabile irreprehensible, irreproachable adj irreprehensibile irrepressible adj repressibile irreproachable adj irreprochabile * ~ , irreprehensible adj irreprehensibile irresistibility n irresistibilitate irresistible adj irresistibile irresoluble, irresolvable adj irresolubile irresolute adj irresolute irresoluteness n irresolution * ~ , irresolution n irresolution irresolution n irresolution * ~ , irresoluteness n irresolution irresolvable, irresoluble adj irresolubile irrespective prep a parte * prep independente irrespirable (not fit for respiration) adj irrespirabile irresponsibility n irresponsabilitate irresponsible adj irresponsabile irreverence n irreverentia irreverent adj irreverente * ~ , indevout adj indevote irreversible adj irreversibile irrevocability n irrevocabilitate irrevocable adj irrevocabile irrigable adj irrigabile irrigate v irrigar irrigation n irrigation irrigative, irrigatory adj irrigatori irrigator n irrigator irrigatory, irrigative adj irrigatori irritability n irritabilitate irritable adj irritabile irritant n irritante irritate (1. to annoy; 2. Pathol] (make morbidly sensitive; 3. Physiol] (stimulate to vital action) v irritar * v irritar * ~ , vex, annoy v vexar irritating adj irritante irritation (1. annoyance; 2. Pathol]; 3. Physiol]) n irritation * n irritation * ~ , vexation n vexation irrupt, break into, burst into v irrumper irruption n irruption is-, ice- (ice) occurring in geographical compounds] n is- Isaiah n Isaia * n Isaia (-sàia) Islam n islam * n islam islamic adj islamic * ~ , Islamitic adj islamic * ~ , Islamitic adj islamitic Islamism n islamismo Islamitic, Islamic adj islamic * ~ , Islamic adj islamitic Islamize v islamisar island n insula * ~ , isle n insula * ~ , isle n insula (ìn-) islander n insulario isle n insula * ~ , island n insula * ~ , island n insula (ìn-) Isle-of-Man Geog n Insula de Man isn't (is not) v no es t it interrog non esque? t it interrog nonne? iso- (as in isotope, isometric) occurring in compounds] adj is- isobar (1. Meteorol]; 2. Chem]) n isobaro * (1. Meteorol]; 2. Chem]) n isobaro (-ò-) isobaric (1. Phys/Geog]; 2. Chem]) adj isobaric * Phys/Geog adj isobare isochronal adj isochrone isochronism n isochronismo isoclinal adj isocline isocline n isoclino * n isoclino (-ò-) isodiametric adj isodiametric isodynamic adj isodynamic isogamous Biol adj isogame * Biol adj isogame (-ò-) isogamy n isogamia * n isogamia (-ìa) isogonal adj isogone isolate v isolar * ~ , insulate v isolar isolated, lonely, solitary adj isolate * ~ , lonely, solitary adj isolate (pp of isolar) isolation n insulamento * n isolamento * n isolation isolator (one who or that which isolates) n isolator isomeric, isomerous Chem adj isomere isomerism Chem n isomerismo isomerous, isomeric Chem adj isomere isometric adj isometric isomorphic adj isomorphe isomorphism n isomorphismo isosceles adj isoscele isotherm n isotherma isothermal adj isotherme isotope Chem n isotopo * Chem n isotopo (-sò-) isotopic Chem adj isotope * Chem adj isotope (-sò-) Israel Geog n Israel * n Israel israeli adj/n israeli * ~ adj/n israelita israelite adj/n israelita * n israelita issue (a book) vt publicar * (a decree) v promulgar * (children) n descendentia * (children) n prole * (come out) vi exir * (come out) vi sortir * (matter) n question * (of book) n edition * (of magazine) n numero * (outcome) n resultato * (problem) n problema * (produced by cauterizlng) Med] n cauterio * (shares, stamps) v emitter * ~ forth, debouch v disbuccar issuing forth, debouching (action of) n disbuccamento isthmian adj isthmic isthmus n isthmo it (as in hoc pluve it is raining) dem pron hoc * (as in I like it, I'll give it another thought) adj le def art the * (as in I like it, I'll give it another thought) pron pers lo * (impersonal) pron il * (object) pron lo * (subject and after prep) pron illo * as subject, and as object of a prep pron illo * ~ impers pron il * ~ pron pers id Italian (1. language of Italy; 2. inhabitant of Italy) n italiano * adj italian * adj italian * n italiano Italianism n italianismo Italianize v italianisar italic Print adj italic * Print n italico * adj italic * adj italic italics n cursiva * n italico Italy Geog n Italia * n Italia itch (have an itching sensation) v formicar * n prurito * v prurir * ~ , pruritus n prurito itching n formicamento itchy adj pruriente item (article) n articulo * (detail) n detalio * (entry) n partita * (in agenda) n puncto * adv item * adv item (ì-) iterate, repeat (1. to do again; 2. to say again) v iterar iteration, repetition n iteration iterative (1. repetitive; 2. Gram] (frequentative) adj iterative itinerancy n itinerantia itinerant adj itinerante itinerary (1. course of travel; 3. guidebook) n itinerario * (pertaining to roads, a route, or a journey) adj itinerari * n itinerario its adj su s not the end of the world phr Isto non es le fin del mundo. * ~ pron le sue, le sues itself (object) pron se * (subject) pron ipse, mesme * (subject) pron mesme, ipse ivory adj eboree * n ebore * ~ , dentine n dentina ivy n hedera * n hedera (hé-)